1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame, and more particularly to a storage frame for tool rack packages having two side walls and a middle wall to hold and display tool rack packages at a stand condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tool rack package is used to package tool racks and has a board and two clamps. The tool racks are attached on the board and parallel to each other. The clamps are perpendicular to the tool racks, respectively clamp two ends of each tool rack and are mounted on the board to hold the tool racks regularly and stably on the board.
A conventional storage way for arranging the tool rack packages is lying the tool rack packages down and stacking them up. However, the tool rack packages are not easy to be arranged and stacked regularly because the tool racks are attached on the board and bulged from the board.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a storage frame for tool rack packages to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.